That one night
by PsychFan01
Summary: Shawn finds out that he is pregnant and he tells the father how will he react... SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARY'S - MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Shawn gasped and leeaned against the wall, he closed his eyes aand allowed his body time to settle down, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked in to the toilet. This was the forth time this week he had morning sickness _''well it was only thursday. How could this happen it was only a one night stand'' _he thought

He pulled himself up off the bathroom floor to get dressed to make his way to the Psych ofice. Onced he was dressed he locked up and made his way.

He showed up to the Psych office and saw Gus he told him about the morning sickness and how he was feeling lately. Gus only had one question and that was the question he was hoping to avoid.

'' Who's the father?''

''Gus i don't even know if i am pregnant!''

''But what if you are, who is the father!?''

''it's not importnant''

''What do you mean its not important?, you have to tell him''

'' I know and i will when i find out for sure''

''ok, but what about your dad''

''What about him?''

'' you have to tell him sometime too, shawn!''

"I know, I'm just not in the mood for a lecture right now''

''Okay! But you have to tell him and the father''

'' I will, can you make me a doctor's appointment?''

''Sure, I'll go call right now''

''thanks''

With that Gus left to go call the doctor's and Shawn lay down on the psych office couch, When his eyes were starting to close he was awakened by the sound of Gus' voice.

"You have an appointment in an Hour, there was a cancelation!''

"Okay I'm going to lay down wake me up in 30 minutes''

''Okay''

30 minutes came and Gus woke Shawn up. He fixed himself to go to the doctors office.

Shawn begged Gus to come with him so they made there way to the car and drove off.

They pulled up in front of the Doctors 25 minutes later they both stepped out and walked in.

When they got in Shawn went up to the receptionist and came back with a form that he had to fill out. Once the form was down he gave it to the woman behind the desk.

He sat down with Gus and the doctor shouted his name. He stood up and followed the doctor in to a exam room and lay down on the exam table.

A couple of minutes later the doctor came in.

''Hello Mr Spencer I'm doctor Yang, I see you're here to confirm a pregnancy?''

''Yes doctor and please its Shawn''

''Okay Shawn let me run a few tests''

''Okay''

The doc took a blood and urine sample and came back with the results.

''Well Shawn it looks like you are pregnant, congratulations!''

Shawn had no idea how to react so he just smilled and looked at his stomach.

''Okay so I want to do an ultrasound to see how the baby is doing and see when your due date is''

''Okay''

Shawn pulled his top up and the doc squirted this really cold gel on his stomach.

Shawn looked up at the screen but he didn't know what anything was

''You see that there'' she pointed to a picture on the screen

''Yes'' He answered

''That is your baby, you look about 12 weeks along''

''wow so that's my baby?'' he asked he couldn't believe there was someone growing inside of him.

''Yes that your baby everything looks fine , you will be starting to show soon. I'm going to go get your pictures.''

'' Thank you doctor''

The doc left and Shawn cleaned himself up and waited for the doctor.

One the doctor came in and gave Shawn his pictures he went out to the waiting room to get Gus.

''So, What happened?''

''I'm pregnant''

With that said they walked out to go to the station.

When They arrived Gus got a call from work so he dropped Shawn off and went away

Shawn walked into the station and the first place he went was to Lassiter's desk.

''Hey Lassie, can we talk?''

''Not now Spencer I have a lot of paperwork to do!''

''It's really important Lassie''

''Fine''

They walked to an empty interrogation room

''So?'' was the first thing lassie said to break the silence

''Do you that one night stand we had''

''Spencer I thought we were never going to speak of it again!?''

''Well I just thought you should know...''

''know?''

''That i...I'm pregnant and you're the father''


	2. Chapter 2

Lassiter stood there silent before he finally spoke.

''Wha- How?''

''well we're standing here I think you know how''

''This is no time for jokes Spencer! Are you sure?

'' Yeah I'm sure…'' With that he pulled his ultrasound picture out of his pocket and gave it to Lassie

Lassie just stared at the picture. Shawn got bored and decided he would let the detective get back to work.

'' I'm going to go but that's your picture I have another and I'll be either at the psych office or at my apartment if you need me''

Shawn walked leaving a still shocked lassie in the interrogation room

Shawn went to the psych office to walk in to and angry/worried Gus

''Where have you been I have been calling you ever since I left work!?''

''If you must know I was telling the father''

''Can you tell me who the father is now?''

''Lassie'' Shawn said just above a whisper but loud enough that Gus heard

''Lassiter? As in Carlton Lassiter?''

''Yeah''

Gus stood and took in all the information then burst out into a laughing fit

''I don't see what so funny?''

''It's Just that Lassiter hates you and now you're having his baby''

Gus managed to get out in between laughing

''I know, it is kind of funny'' Shawn said then started laughing himself

When the two men stopped laughing they sat down, Gus was working on his computer and Shawn was thinking about the baby

After a while Shawn jumped up and said

''I'm going home I'm beat''

''Okay''

''Hopefully I will be able to sleep, if anybody calls we're not available

''Okay, I'll go home soon''

''Right, See Ya''

When Shawn got to his apartment he took his shoes off and lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

A few hours later Shawn was woke up by someone at his door, when he answered the door he was surprised to see Lassiter

''Lassie?''

''Spencer. You look like crap!''

''Thanks if you must know I was asleep''

''Oh''

Shawn stood out of the way to let lassie in, Lassiter stepped in

''So, what's up?'' Shawn asked as he made his way to the kitchen to get some juice

''well I think we should talk about this''

''Okay, Shoot''

''Well...I don't really know what to say?''

''To be honest I don't know what there is to talk about, I mean I'm pregnant and you're the father''

''Exactly your pregnant!''

''yeah I am so stop yelling at me, I don't want to put any more stress on my body''

''Dammit spencer!''

''Look lassie I'm really tired, I've had a hard day, can we not do this now?''

'' I think we still need to talk''

''what about?''

''about this'' he motioned to Shawn's stomach

''we just did''

''no we didn't''

''yea we did and I still need to tell my father and he will yell at me so I honestly don't need you yelling at me too''

''I'm not yelling''

''yeah you are''

''you know what this was a mistake''

''what was?''

''This, All of this, that night. This shouldn't have happened''

Shawn stood there completely dumfolded and mouth hanging open.

''Well if that's the way you feel that why are you here''

''I don't know'' Lassiter answered honestly

''well you can go I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you involved in this babys life''

''Okay…'' with that lassiter walked out and got in his car and drove away, while Shawn stood in the middle of his kitchen in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

After Shawn controlled himself he went in to his room and got his cell phone and pressed the call button

''Hello?''

''Hey, Dad''

''Shawn, What's up? I haven't heard from you in a while''

''Yeah I know. I just have a lot on my mind right now''

''What's wrong?''

''I need to talk to you about something, can I come over tomorrow?''

''Sure, you sound worried is everything okay?''

Shawn hesitated to answer that ''I'll see you tomorrow'' With that he hung up.

Later that night Shawn was lying on his bed thinking about Lassie and their baby, he finally managed to cry himself to sleep.

The next morning Shawn was in the shower he just happened to look at his stomach and noticed the baby bump, His eyes started filling up with tears of joy when he thought about how this baby was growing inside of him.

Once he got out he got dressed and was heading for his dads house. 15 minutes later he was paying the cab driver and was standing in front of his father's house. Shawn took a shaky step forward imagining the two ways this conversation with his father could go.

Eventually he made it to his front door and knocked.

When the door swung open and revealed his dad

''Shawn, how nice to see you''

''hey dad''

''so, what's up? You sounded quite worried on the phone''

''Yeah I need to tell you something''

''okay then go for it''

''I just need you to promise me you wont yell?''

''What? Sha-''

''Please dad, just promise''

''Okay, fine I promise'' Henry sat down as he said that

''Okay, well I…I'm pregnant''

Henry sat there stunned with his mouth hanging open before he finally said something

''you…you're pregnant?''

''Yeah''

''Who's the father''

''that's not important''

''what do you mean 'It's not important?' ''

''it's just not''

''Shawn I want to know who the father is!''

''Lassie'' Shawn said muffling the sound

''Who?''

''Lassie! But he's not going to be part of the child's life''

''Why?''

''he doesn't wasn't to be''

''What do you mean he doesn't want to be?''

''He just doesn't, I mean it was a one night stand we didn't mean for this to happen''

''yeah well it happened''

''I know I just really can't be bothered with all the drama between us, I mean I feel an extra 50 pounds and I'm always tired''

''Yeah well that one of the downsides of being pregnant, but just wait until the little one gets here''

''Yeah'' Shawn said happy but worried that he can't do this on his own

''Look Shawn I know you weren't expecting this, buts it's happened and now all you can do is be the best father you can be''

''Thanks dad I really appreciate this''

''No problem, son. Now I have an errand to run I'll be back soon''

''Okay do you mind if I make myself some food?''

''not at all, there's food in the kitchen''

''Okay''

Shawn went into the kitchen to grab some food while Henry got into his truck and left

15 minutes later Shawn had eaten and now he was tired he lay down on the couch and slowly fell asleep

Meanwhile Henry pulled up in front of the station and slowly headed for the doors.

When he got into the station he headed straight for detective Lassiter's desk…


	4. Chapter 4

Henry stood I front of Lassiter with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

''Detective a word please?''

''uh…actually Henry I'm really busy, paper work and whatnot''

''I wasn't asking detective'' he motioned for him to follow him

Lassiter followed Henry into an empty Interrogation room

''so what's this I hear about you not wanting to be part of the baby's life?''

''wow straight to the point, um...''

''Listen to me detective and listen good, you think you can sleep with my son, get him pregnant and leave him?'

''it was a one night stand! It's not like were dating''

'' I don't care what it was or what going on between you too, what I'm more concerned about is why you don't want to be part of the child's life?''

''me and Shawn had a…chat and we both agreed that it would be better if I didn't be part of the baby's life''

''and you just gave up?''

''well yeah, it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened!''

Henry felt the need to punch Lassiter in the face instead he walk out of the station and drove home.

When Henry got into his home Shawn was asleep on the couch with his shirt hiked up around his hips and Henry could see the bump start to form.

An hour later Shawn woke up he looked at the clock and realized he better be heading home, he phoned a cab, said goodbye to his father and headed home

When Shawn got in he turned the TV on, got some pineapple juice and sat on the couch, he was slowly drifting off to sleep when someone knocked on his door.

When he got up and answered it he was shocked to see Lassiter

''Lassie?''


	5. Chapter 5

''Lassie, what are you doing here?''

''can I come in?''

Shawn moved out of the way to let Lassiter in

'' You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?''

''well I got a really nice visit from your father''

''oh crap, he didn't hit you did he?''

''no he didn't hit me''

''good''

Shawn and Lassiter stood staring at each other. Then Lassiter moved in and closed the gap between the two of them, Shawn was shocked but then started to kiss him back.

When the need for air came up Shawn pulled back and looked into Lassiter's eyes

''Lassie?''

''I want to be a part of everything''

A smile grew on Shawn's face

''and we want you to''

Lassiter kissed Shawn again but this time with more passion, without breaking the kiss Shawn directed them to his bedroom, and they both landed on the bed with a little bounce this caused them to break the kiss and laugh.

When they controlled their laughter they kissed again, only breaking the kiss to get their shirts off.

Lassie soon came back to reality and realized what he was doing was wrong

''Shawn we can't do this, your pregnant''

''exactly I'm pregnant and super horny''

Lassiter just stared at Shawn

''oh come on Lassie, you're not going to me sit like this all night'' pointing to his crotch, Lassiter could see the tent in his jeans.

''I guess that it would be alright, but don't you want to take things slow?''

''I'm already pregnant with your baby!''

''good point'

Lassie leaned in and closed the gap between the two, Shawn's hands went to Lassie's belt buckle and had it undone in seconds, then he had the button and zipper undone

Lassiter broke the kiss to take Shawn's jeans off, followed by his own, all that was left between them was their boxers.

They started kissing again until Shawn couldn't wait any longer, he removed his and lassies boxers and got the lube out and lassie entered him in one quick motion.

20 minutes later they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Shawn woke up and snuggled into Lassiter more. A smile grew on his face as Lassiter held him tighter, Shawn had to pee so he had to leave the warmness on his bed and Lassiter, when Shawn shifted Lassiter woke up to find Shawn pulling on his boxers.

''Hey, where are you going?''

''I have to use the restroom, baby's been sitting on my bladder all night by the feel of it'' Shawn said with a grin

''Okay'' Lassiter put his head back on the pillow and fell back asleep

After Shawn used the restroom he noticed the time Lassiter had to be at work in 30 minutes

''Carlton?''

Lassie made a noise in his sleep and Shawn couldn't help but laugh

''Carlton!'' he said it a bit louder and he woke up

''What?'' he said tiredly and almost falling back asleep

''You have to be at work in 30 minutes''

Lassie jumped up and looked for his clothes. After he got dressed he kissed Shawn goodbye and headed to the station

Shawn went back to bed to wake up at 11.00am, he groaned and got out of bed and went to make breakfast.

2 hours later Shawn arrived at the psych office showing of his visible baby bump.

Shawn sat in the office for an hour before the phone rang, it was the chief she had a case for them.

Shawn called Gus to tell him to meet him at the station

''Hey Gus''

''hey Shawn''

''chief has a case for us''

''okay, have you told the chief your pregnant?''

''No''

''well I think she'll notice'' Gus said pointing to his visible baby bump

''Probably''

''let's go in''

Shawn and Gus walked into the chief's office and her and detective O'Hara stared at him

''what?'' he asked

''Mr Spencer?''

''Yeah, chief?''

''I don't mean to be cheeky but either your pregnant or just putting on weight?''

''I'm pregnant''

''Okay'' she said planning on talking to him after she tells them about thee case

Chief Vick finished the briefing

''Mr Spencer please wait behind''

Shawn waited

''Shut the door''

''okay'' he walked over and shut the door and turned back to the chief

''So what's up?''

''Well, when were you planning on telling me you were expectin?''

''I don't know, to be honest I completely forgot to tell you I have had a lot on my mind''

''Okay how far along are you?''

''almost 5 months''

''Okay, who is the father?''

''why?''

She gave him a death glare and he cracked

''Lassie''

The chief looked at him with a surprised expression

''Okay, we have to talk about your future cases, but we will talk after this case''

''Okay''

''you are dismissed''

Shawn walked out and went to find Gus, he seen him flirting with detective O'Hara, so he waited until Gus walked over to him


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn and Gus walked into the Psych Office and sat down at their desks. They were both silent until Gus spoke

''So how are things going?''

''Great actually, me and lassie had a great night last night havi-''

''Shawn!''

Shawn put his hands up in a surrender pose ''Okay, I get it you don't want to hear about me and Lassie in the bedroom''

''Thank you!''

Shawn stood up and was about to walk out of the office

''Where are you going Shawn?

''The station''

''why?''

''Because Lassie is there''

''why do you need Lassiter?''

''because I'm pregnant and horny''

''That disgusting, Shawn!''

''You asked''

''Well you could have came up with a random excuse''

''Okay I'm leaving now I'll be back soon''

''Okay''

Shawn Walked into the station and was unhappy when he didn't see Lassie at his desk, but Jules was at her desk

''Hey Jules, where's Lassie''

''He's in the cold case file room''

''Thanks''

Shawn walked down to the file room, opened the door and Saw lassie

''Hey Lassie'' Shawn Leaned down and gave him a kiss

''Hey, what are you doing here? We don't have any cases''

'' I know, it's just that I need you to take care of my needs''

''What needs?'' Lassie asked

'' well, sexual needs''

''what?''

''Yeah I'm pregnant and super horny''

''Not at the station but later''

''Oh come on Lassie, Take a lunch break.''

''I can't I have too much paperwork''

''Please!'' Shawn gave him his best puppy dog eyes

''Fine'' Lassiter stood up and told the chief he was taking a long lunch break

15 Minutes later they arrived at Shawn apartment. Lassiter never even had time to step inside before Shawn grabbed him by the front of his shirt and planted his lips on his and directed him to the bedroom.

20 minutes Later Shawn and Lassie were finished and Lassiter had to get back to work.

''I have to back to work, I will see you tonight''

''Okay, I'm going to have Gus make me a doctor's appointment''

''Okay, Call me with the details'' He Gave Shawn a kiss and headed back to the station

While Shawn called Gus

''Hey Buddy''

''Hey Shawn''

''Can you make me another doctor's appointment and come pick me up at my place?''

''Okay, I will call the doctors and then pick you up''

'M'kay, I'm going to take a quick Shower anyway I probably smell of Sex''

''Shawn!'' Gus scolded

''Okay!, I will see you in a bit''

Shawn hopped into the show and 30 minutes later Gus was there to pick him up. He quickly locked up and went to the Blueberry.

''Hey Buddy''

''Hey Shawn, your appointment is tomorrow at 2.30pm''

''Okay thanks buddy''

Shawn pulled out his cell and called Lassie with the details.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day 2.30 finally rolled around and Shawn and Lassiter sat in the exam room. They were just talking about anything and everything until the doctor came in.

''All right Shawn pull up your shirt''

Shawn did as he was told and pulled it up; he winced when the doctor put this cold gel on his stomach

The doctor was moving the ultrasound wand across Shawn belly.

''would you like to know the sex?''

Shawn looked at Lassie and he gave a smile

''Yes'' Shawn said excitedly

''Okay it looks like you guys are having a boy, congratulations''

''Thank you doctor, so is everything else okay?''

''Yes everything looks fine, I will go and get you're pictures and you can get dressed ''

''Thank you, doc''

Shawn got dresses and the doctor gave him his pictures. Shawn and Lassiter left to go home as Lassiter took the rest of the day off

When they got to the apartment Shawn lay on the couch and fell asleep while Lassiter made a snack for the two.

Later that evening Shawn and Lassiter were making a list of baby names

'' I like Jack'' Shawn said

''Okay we will put that as a possibility''

''Okay, what names do you like?'' asked Shawn

''um…how about James''

''I like it, put it on the list. Okay how about Thomas?''

''It's nice. How about Henry, after your dad?''

''I was thinking Henry as a middle name''

''Okay''

''How many names do we have?''

''3 so far''

''Okay that should do, but what will his full name be?''

''Well, we have Jack Henry, James Henry or Thomas Henry''

''Okay, Jack Henry Lassiter''

''No it doesn't really have a ring to it''

''James Henry Lassiter?''

''No, it's not got the spark''

''Okay, I guess it's Thomas Henry Lassiter?''

''It's okay, but we can think of more, Now what about the baby's room?''

''Okay, I was thinking Blue with pineapples on the wall?''

''Only you would want our baby's room covered in pineapples'' Lassiter said with a chuckle

After a while of debating about the baby's room, Shawn finally won with the blue and pineapples on the wall design.

Shawn and Lassiter were lying in bed cuddled up against each other, Lassiter had his arm wrapped protectively around Shawn, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

In the morning Shawn was awakened by the sound of someone walking around, he opened his eyes to fin Lassiter getting ready for work.

Lassiter noticed Shawn had woken up ''What are you doing up? It's 5.30 in the morning go back to sleep''

''M'kay'' Shawn Said half asleep still

Lassiter kissed Shawn goodbye and went to work.

Shawn woke up a few hours later at 11.30 and looked at his cell phone to see that he had 6 missed calls 3 from Gus and 3 From his Father.

Shawn got up and used the restroom then Called Gus back

''Hey buddy''

''Shawn, where have you been I have been calling you all morning!?''

''Sorry buddy I never got enough sleep last night I kept having to get up and pee''

''That disgusting, Shawn!''

''Yeah well, What do you want?''

''The chief called she has a case for us''

''I don't think I can take on cases any more''

''Okay, I will call the chief and tell her we won't be available for a while''

''Okay, I got to go call my dad he called me too''

''Okay bye''

''bye''

Shawn hung up the phone and called his dad, apparently his dad only wanted him to go fishing with him, to get out of it he told his dad he couldn't go near fish or he will be sick, something about being pregnant.

Later at night Lassiter walked In to find Shawn asleep on the couch, and it was late so Lassiter decided to pick Shawn up bridal style and take him to bed, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn awoke in the middle of the night, it was raining and thunder and lightning. When a big rumble of thunder and a big flash of lightning filled the sky Shawn jumped.

He was just lying there for what felt like forever until he felt he had to pee, he got up used the restroom, when he was on his way back to bed he thought to himself ''_there's no point in going back in to bed if I'm not going to sleep''_

He made his way into the kitchen to get some juice, he had a drink and was now sitting on the couch about to watch ' The Breakfast Club' his favourite movie.

He watched the full 97 minutes of the movie before he felt tired but just couldn't sleep. He spent the next 30 minutes having a conversation with his swollen abdomen, until Lassiter came in.

''He what are you doing up?''

''Couldn't sleep''

''why didn't you wake me?''

''because you look so cute and peaceful when you're asleep'' Shawn said smiling at Lassiter

Okay, well I'm going back to bed. You coming?''

Shawn raised an eyebrow and Lassiter's face flushed red

''For sleep'' Lassiter said to be clearer

''Oh, well Then No''

''Fine''

Lassiter walked into the bedroom, got into bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

Shawn eventually went to bed at 7.30 am and got to sleep but was soon awoken by the sound of gus' ringtone. He picked up his phone

''hello'' he said almost half asleep

''Shawn, why haven't you been answering your cell?!''

''I'm sorry buddy, I never slept at all last night, I mean seriously I never went back into bed until 7.30 this morning''

''it's 2.30 in the afternoon Shawn''

''wow''

''so do you want to hang today I have the day off?''

''sure buddy what do you want to do?''

''I dunno, maybe we could hang at my place and watch a movie?''

''what movie?''

''what do you want to watch'' Gus said getting slightly annoyed

''I don't care. Why don't you pick?''

''okay I will have one picked out, when are you coming over and do you need me to pick you up?''

''yes Gus I need you to pick me up'' Shawn said slightly rolling his eyes.

''Okay I will be there in an hour''

''Okay bye''

''Bye''

Shawn ended the call and got up out of bed. He went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed and still had 20 minutes to spare.

With that 20 minutes to spare he called Lassie to tell him his planes for the day and just made small talk on the phone top him, but Lassie was getting annoyed at the random topics Shawn was picking so he asked him what he wanted.

He told him that he was waiting on Gus and he was bored, and that he had showered and everything.

Lassie spoke to him on the phone until he had to go because they got a lead on the current case.

Shawn sat and waited and finally he heard Gus honk his horn, he felt like he had been waiting forever.

He went down, Gus was on his way back to his place until Shawn asked him to stop at the supermarket so Gus could get them some snacks for the day. Once they got some snacks and some ice cream with lots of toppings, they were passing McDonalds when Shawn asked him to stop in there because he hadn't eaten yet.

15 minutes later Shawn and Gus walked out of McDonalds with a big Mac for Shawn That Gus had paid for.

When they were on their way Gus was hoping there would be no more stops. Until they passed the smoothie place. 5 minutes later they walked out of there with two large Pineapple smoothies.

Eventually they made it to Gus' place. And by the time they had done all that they were exhausted.

''Dude, why are you exhausted, I'm the pregnant one''

''Suck it Shawn I'm not as young as I used to be''

''well I can see that'' Gus shot him a death glare

''what movie are we watching?'' Shawn asked

''pretty in pink''

''AWESOME!'' Shawn shouted, probably Gus' neighbours heard it.

Gus put the movie in and they both relaxed into the couch. Shawn with a big Mac, ice cream and loads of snacks. Gus on the other had only had a little drop of ice cream and the rest of the snack Shawn didn't take.

By the time they were half way through the movie Shawn had eaten everything he had and was now asleep.

A few hours later Shawn was wakened by the sound of his cell phone ringing.

''Hello'' he said still asleep

''Shawn, thank god I have been calling you for hours''

''Sorry I fell asleep at Gus' Place, what time is it?''

''Its 11.30 at night''

''Can you come pick me up?''

''Yeah, I'll be there soon''

''oaky bye''

''bye''

Shawn ended the call with Lassie and woke up Gus, he told him the time and that Lassie was coming to get him. Gus just mumbled and fell back asleep

So when Lassie came Shawn switched everything off, locked the door and posted the key through the letterbox.

Eventually Shawn and Lassie got home and Lassiter started asking him questing like he was interrogating him, needless to say they fought for what seemed like hours.

Basically, he was pissed that Shawn never answered his cell when he called him lots of times. And Shawn just explained that he fell asleep and that he never got enough sleep the night before.

The fight ended when Lassiter said something and Shawn walked out.

He called Gus and asked him if he could stay the night at his place and if he could pick him up. No questions asked.

**Find out what Lassiter said to Shawn to make him walk out in the next chapter.**

**And Thank you, Guys for the awesome reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Shawn and Gus arrived at Gus' place and Shawn threw himself on the couch and started to cry.

''Okay, Shawn I know we said ' No Questions Asked ' But I'm really worried about so please tell me what happened'' Gus said with a hint of worry in his voice.

''He Said if it wasn't for the baby he wouldn't be there''

''okay…'' Gus was cut off by Shawn

''I can't believe he doesn't really love me''

''I'm sure that's not true, anyway he is there though?''

''He doesn't have to be if he doesn't want to be…''

Gus just looked at him confused

''I'm giving him an out'' Shawn said still upset

''What?''

''Yeah I just don't want him to feel weighed down, and what's the point in him being there if he won't love any of us?''

''I'm he loves you and the baby''

Gus sat next to Shawn on the couch and started to comfort him. An hour later Shawn had settled.

''If you walked out why didn't you go back to your apartment?''

''A couple of months after me and Lassie started our ''Relationship'' my lease was up so he asked me to move in with him''

''Okay, but don't worry you can stay here as long as you would like''

''Thanks buddy I really appreciate it'' Shawn said and smiled at him

Gus was relived to have Shawn smiling and not crying. They were laughing, joking around and talking about movies, until the door went and Lassie's voice echoed through the house.

When he heard Lassie he walked away and locked himself in the guest room. Leaving Gus to answer the door.

When Gus answered the door Lassiter tried to push passed him, but Gus managed to stop him. They argued for 10 minutes before Lassiter used all his strength and pushed passed him, getting in this time.

He made his way to the Guest room with Gus hot on his heels Yelling at his to leave him alone, But Lassiter just ignored him.

Reaching the Guest room he tried to open it, but it was locked so he knocked on the door and eventually Shawn opened it.

''What do you want?'' Shawn asked

''I'm sorry, Shawn. I didn't mean it''

''why did you say it then''

''it just slipped out''

Shawn noticed Gus looking nervous and looking between the two ( Shawn and Lassiter)

''Gus buddy can you give us time to talk'' Shawn said deciding to relive his friend of the pressure.

''Yes'' Gus turned and practically ran down the hall

Shawn looked back at Lassiter and told him to come in the room. Lassiter walked in and immediately Started pouring sorry's all over the place until Shawn told him to stop.

''Look Lassie, why didn't you tell me that's the way you felt?''

''it's not the way I feel. I didn't mean it''

There was silence until Shawn spoke up

''I'm giving you an out''

Lassiter looked at him ''What?''

''I'm giving you an out, why should you fell weighed down, and what's the point of you being there if you don't actually love us?''

Lassiter never said anything and again Shawn broke the silence

''Are you taking the out?''

Again Lassiter never answered.

''So I'll take that as a yes?''

Lassiter just looked at him and gave a slight nod and got up and walked out

Shawn was left standing there completely dumfolded and his mouth could have hurt the ground.

Once Gus saw Lassiter leave he immediately Jumped up went to see Shawn

Once Gus got to the room he knew what had happened because Shawn was curled up in a ball on his bed crying

He ran over to Shawn and tried to comfort him. He was getting worried about the baby because the stress isn't good for it.

He had tried to comfort Shawn for 15 minutes before he walked out of the room to make a phone call

He picked up his phone and dialled a number, he waited and the person picked up.

''Hello''

''Hello, Mr Spencer. Its Gus…''


	11. Chapter 11

While Gus was still trying to comfort Shawn, He heard a knock on the door. He opened it to revile the one and only Henry Spencer.

'' Thank you for coming Mr Spencer, I have been trying to get him to stop crying for 2 hours!''

''What happened Gus?''

''him and Lassiter had a fight and Shawn called me up asking if I could pick him up. Then when we got here he said something about Lassiter saying that if it wasn't for the baby he wouldn't be there. So Shawn told me he was giving him and out because he doesn't want him there if he doesn't really love them, and I guess he took the out''

''Where is he Gus?''

''He's in there'' Gus said pointing down the hall to the guest room.

''okay, I'll go talk to him''

Henry walked down the hall and into the guest room to see Shawn still curled up in a ball on the bed crying.

''Shawn?''

''Dad, What are you doing here?''

''Gus called, he said you have been crying for the last two hours and the stress isn't good for the baby or you''

''I know, I have calmed down now''

Shawn and Henry sat staring at each other until Henry broke the silence.

''So you gave him an out?''

''Yeah, I just didn't see the point in him being there if he didn't really love us''

''well I see your point kid''

''Thanks dad'' Shawn flashed a weak smile

Henry smiled back at Shawn.

''Why didn't you just go back to you're apartment?''

''When me and Lassie got into our relationship, my lease was up so he asked me to move in with him''

''okay, so where are you going to stay?''

''I was thinking, just get another job and take on a few cases and get myself an apartment''

''Are you kidding me? You can't get a job never mind work cases in your condition''

''I don't have a choice''

'' you can stay with me''

''really?''

''Of course''

''Thanks dad, ill com bye tomorrow I'm going to bed''

''Okay goodnight''

''goodnight''

Henry tucked Shawn in and went to tell Gus that he was fine, and that he was going to sleep and that he should check on him from time to time to make sure that he is okay.

He also told him that he was top take Shawn to his place tomorrow.

Tomorrow finally rolled around the corner and Henry was getting the house ready for Shawn's arrival. He cleaned and Shawn's old room ready.

An hour later Shawn and Gus walked into Henry's house arguing about some movie. They stopped arguing when Henry stood there with his arms folded and he cleared his throat.

''Oh, hey dad''

Henry just smiled ''hi, Shawn''

''So dad what's for dinner?''

Henry just gave Shawn a look, and Shawn put his hands up in a surrender pose. ''It's not for me, it's for the baby''

That made henry chuckle as he walked into the kitchen to see what food he had.

After the guys sat and ate and talked about anything and everything, Gus left which left Henry and Shawn.

Henry wanted to talk about the situation with Lassiter, because he was so pissed off what for he did ''_How could he just walk away from them'' _he thought to himself.

Later on that night after Shawn had cleared all his dad's food, he went to bed and fell asleep straight away.

Shawn woke up in the middle of the night, and went into Henry's room and stood in the door way like he was a child, that caused Henry to wake up.

'Dad, I had a bad dream'' Shawn whined still standing in the door way. That caused Henry to have flashbacks from when Shawn was a kid.

''Just go back to bed and don't think about them'' henry replied slightly angry from getting waken up.

Shawn just waddled over to his dad's bed and went in beside him.

''What are you doing, Shawn''

''I don't want to go back to my room, I want to sleep in beside you'' Shawn said in a pleading tone

''Wha- Shawn you a grown ass man''

''but I just want my daddy'' Shawn said sounding like he was going to cry.

Henry just sighed and turned to face the opposite direction, which caused Shawn to smile and lie down to go to sleep.

''Dad?''

''What, Shawn?''

''can you cuddle into me?''

''No Shawn go to sleep''

''Fine''

Shawn finally fell asleep, but he was moving about all night which caused Henry to get no sleep.

Just when henry was drifting off to sleep he felt Shawn press against his back and shivering even though he had all the covers wrapped around him. Henry lay awake until he slowly fell into a sound sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Shawn was now almost eight and a half months pregnant and could go into labour at any time. Lassiter still wasn't there and Shawn managed to get himself an apartment, and Henry done the nursery up for him. He had everything ready for when the baby comes along, he had his overnight bag ready and the baby's hospital clothes.

Shawn was relaxing his is new apartment watching TV when his phone rang, it was Gus.

''Hey, buddy''

''Hey Shawn, What you doing today?''

''Nothing''

''Okay want to hang out later. I'm almost finished my route''

''Sure just call me when you're finished''

''Okay, bye''

Shawn hung up the phone and relaxed back into the couch and watched some more TV, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain go through his very pregnant belly, he picked up his cell phone and called Gus and told him he thinks he is in labour.

5 minutes later Gus was bursting through Shawn's door, picking up his overnight bag and the baby's stuff.

15 minutes later they were at the hospital and Henry was on his way.

10 minutes later a panicked Henry barged into Shawn's hospital room, Just when the doctor was coming in. Shawn was certain that he pushed the doctor out of the way.

Henry and the doctor were talking while Gus was trying to keep Shawn's mind off of the pain, which didn't work because he kept screaming halfway through sentence's.

3 hours Later Shawn got took in for his C-Section and he was now holding his beautiful baby boy in his arms.

He named the baby Jacob Henry Spencer. He had a full head of brown hair like Shawn's and crystal blue eyes just like Lassiter's.

3 days later Shawn was released from the hospital and was home with his baby, he had Gus and his dad coming by everyday to see baby Jake.

Shawn loved being home just him and Jake. Jake reminded him so much of Lassie, he was stubborn and he had beautiful blue eyes.

Today Shawn was going back to work and Henry kindly put a small nursery in the Psych office for when Shawn was there.

At the psych office Shawn was feeding Jake when he heard the door open, and Jules walked in, she immediately went straight for Jake and took him out of Shawn's arms and continued to feed him. While she was doing that he made himself some food because he was hungry, he hadn't eaten because he was feeding Jake.

Later in the day Gus came into the Psych office with some jerked chicken for him and Shawn. After they had eaten the jerked chicken Henry came by to visit to see how Shawn's first day back was going.

After a few hours of talking Henry left and Shawn noticed that it was almost dark out she he packed up Jake's and put Jake in his stroller and left.

While he was enjoying the walk home he ran into somebody with the stroller.

''Sorry''

''its okay''

Shawn recognized the voice and looked up to see one Carlton Lassiter.

''Lassie?''

**I know it's a bit short, but I will update soon!**


End file.
